Stitches (Puppyshipping) YAOI
by gitalli
Summary: When Jounouchi is heading for a date, he runs into his enemy Seto Kaiba. He is badly beaten and hurt, Jou takes him back to his apartment and for once Seto opens up to him, showing a whole knew side to his rival.
1. Prologue

**HELLO!** My name is G and thanks for clicking on my story~ (you wont regret it!) This is just the introduction so it's very short. It's just for setting the vibe of the story. It takes place in an Au where everything is the same except without card games.

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY WHICH WILL BE LIME IN LATER CHAPTERS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**.

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

It was a typical morning for Jonouchi, he got up lazily, fifteen minutes before school started, and put on his white dress shirt underneath the school navy blue uniform. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and apply deodorant. He grabbed an apple, swung his bag over his shoulder, and walked out of his apartment.

It's been about a year since he moved out of his dad's abusive household. Jou had been saving up to get his own place for quite some time, his friend Anzu helped him scrape up a little bit with the extra tips she picked up from her job at Burger World. The apartment's not the nicest place, but it's good enough for Jou living alone. Plus, an added bonus, he was only ten blocks from Domino High, so he could wake up with only fifteen minutes and still get there before the bell if he walked fast enough.

He walked into his first period class to see Anzu and Yūgi talking near his desk. He stalked over and said with a booming brooklyn accent,

"Hey guys! What's going on today?" Yūgi saw him coming but Jou surprised Anzu. She jumped before turning around and hitting him angrily on the top of his head. "Oi! What's your problem?" Jou replied with a slight smirk knowing very well it was for sneaking up on her almost everyday. _Surprised she hasn't gotten used to it yet… _He thought to himself.

"Hey Jou." Yūgi said cheerfully with a big smile across his face; Yuugi had grown quite a bit since the year before in grade eleven. Instead of his usual shortness he was just below Anzu's height, (not that that's anything to be proud of.)

The bell rang and the students took their seats as the annoying, grouchy history teacher waltzed in the class and began writing frantic notes on the black board, the students struggled to keep up and some even gave up and just read it hoping to remember. Jou was one of those kids. Anzu and Yūgi were on the teacher's good side and were expected by most to ace the class since they never talked and always asked questions when others just slouched back in their chairs. Jou was luckily by the window, so he could ignore the lecture for seventy minutes and daydream.

When the class was fifty minutes through, Jonouchi realized that the class had a very positive atmosphere, well, not as bad as it usually is with this cruddy teacher. He looked around to see if anyone else looked happier than usual, only to notice that a student was missing. _hmm… that's weird… he's usually always in class._ Joey thought as he looked at where his 'enemy' Seto Kaiba usually would be sitting. _I guess that's why it feels so nice in here._ Jou smiled and looked back out the window at the clouds and tried to make out different shapes with them. He thought about all the times that Kaiba and him would fight about stupid petty things just to get at eachothers throats. One time it escalated into a full blown fist fight, Jou was left with a black eyes for the next week while Kaiba walked away with only a bruise on his shoulder.

The rest of the class went by slowly like Jou thought it would, when the bell rang he got up to go to his second period class, math. Luckily his friends, Honda and Otogi, were in that class, which didn't exactly help his situation with his teachers. They were considered the loudest people in the school by most students and professors. Even when they were separated in the class they would still cause disturbances by throwing paper and passing notes to girls they thought were cute.

After getting in trouble with the teacher multiple times, it was finally break. Yūgi, Anzu, Otogi, Honda, Ryou and Jonouchi usually shared a table in the cafeteria, but today Jou had plans for a date outside of school with an older girl named Mai.

"I'll see you guys before the third period!" Jou yelled before going towards the back doors of the school while fixing his collar. He walked towards a shortcut pathway that would lead to a series of cute stores. He began to hear a recognizable voice making small grunting noises and heavy breathing coming from behind a old portable that hadn't been used in a few years. Jou walked towards the noises curiously and peaked around the corner of the painted yellow wall.

**Sorry it's so short, the chapters will be nice and long ^.^**

-**G**


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY WHICH WILL BE LIME IN LATER CHAPTERS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**.

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Jonouchi walked around the portable the find a slim boy lying on the ground, wearing a regular school uniform with his jacket torn half off. The boy was badly beaten and small drops of blood were stained on the ground around him. His dark brown hair wasn't combed, but it messy and out of order. Jounouchi just stood and stared with his eyes wide. The boy slowly looked up at Jou with one glossy blue eye open.

"Kaiba?" Jonouchi said with visible surprise plastered on his face. It indeed was Seto Kaiba. Jou continued to look down at him, this was the first time in his life he was able to actually look _down _to see his enemy. Kaiba tried to get up but when he put his right leg up he fell back down on the ground. Jou quickly went over to pick him up, but didn't catch him in time, so he helped Kaiba to his feet. He leaned on Jou more that he expected, '_jeez what the hell happened'…_ Jou thought as they walked along slowly towards the school. Kaiba grunted while taking the first few steps.

"Where are we going…" Kaiba finally said. This was the first time Jou's heard something from Kaiba's mouth that wasn't an insult or challenge.

"...to the nurse… isn't that obvious..." Jou replied back as if he should have known the whole time.

"Well stop." Kaiba replied fast in a harsh tone. Jou looks over to his right to meet eyes with kaiba which were almost closed either from glaring or pain.

"What do ya mean stop?" Jou said back in an equally aggressive tone. Kaiba didn't reply but then it clicked in Jou's head. '_He doesn't want anyone to see him like this.'_ "Hey get off your high horse already you can take a little damage to your ego you know" Jou said as they continued to walk getting gradually slower. Kaiba closed his eyelids completely and let out a shaky sigh.

"Then just let go of me." It sounded like it hurt him to say anything, if it didn't Kaiba probably would have just called Jou a dog or some other stupid insult. Jou glared at him once again,

"well where else am I suppose to take you?"

He asked impatiently. Kaiba stayed silent, either he didn't feel like wasting his breath on Jou or he didn't know _what_ to say. After another minute of walking Jou decided that instead of taking him to the nurse, he would bring him to his own house. He thought he couldn't just leave him there really… even if he was a huge ass hole. He shifted himself and Kaiba away from the school and started walking towards the sidewalk. Kaiba looked over to him with a scowl as if to say '_where are we going now?'_ Jou still had a bitter expression on his face.

"If you won't go to the nurse, i'll take you to my place." Jou said with an internal smirk knowing how annoyed his enemy should be. To his surprise, Kaiba didn't protest and kept walking.

After quite some time at their leisurely pace the ten block walk started to feel like a ten mile race. Every once in a while Kaiba would step wrong on his foot and let out a small groan almost to quiet to hear, and he would lean a little more on Jou. At first he didn't mind the extra weight but having someone on you for fifteen minutes was getting tiring. A few cars passed by on their walk, Jou tried to wave them down but none stopped, probably in fear of the blood covered boy. Jou's apartment was finally visible and they only had about half a block to go.

"There it is." Jou said trying to put an end to the heavy silence but Kaiba just kept his eyes squinted on the ground.

They went inside the three floor apartment, luckily, Jou's room was on the first floor. Since the apartment had no elevator that made this easier on the both of them. Kaiba leaned against the wall while Jounouchi unlocked the door. He went back over to Kaiba to help him again but Seto just hit Jou's arm away and limped against the wall. Jou rolled his eyes then walked into his apartment behind Kaiba who was taking a long time. As soon as he could, Jonouchi slipped by him and went to the bathroom to get his first aid kit. '_I don't really know what I'm doing… but how hard can it be?...'_ he thought as he opened almost every cabinet in search for the kit. He found it under a few folded towels in the closet. He went back out to the living room to find Seto leaning back in the couch with his eyes and mouth closed. Jou had never seen Kaiba without posture, he never even slouched in his chair during history class. '_Class.'_ Jou thought and he remembered that it was almost time to go back to school for third period. He stared at Kaiba for a moment longer thinking how his enemy could let himself be so vulnerable around him. He went over and kneeled in front of him on the floor.

"Kaiba?… hey… dick head." He flicked Kaiba in the forehead and it made him flinch.

He opened his eyes and before the situation sank in his luminous blue eyes fluttered open and met with Jonouchi's light brown-yellow gems. For a moment Seto's eyes looked, well, calm instead of his usually fierce, 'angry all the time' look. But as soon as Jou blinked they were back to normal.

"What." Kaiba stated more than asked, his voice was raspy and deep.

"You fell asleep." Jou responded. He glared before adjusting his posture and sitting up slowly. Jou squinted while looking at Kaiba's face.

"W-what is it?" He asked before Jou lifted his arm and brought his hand to Kaiba's face. Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted slightly as Jou stared intensely at his chin while touching around a deep cut. "What are you doing?" Kaiba asked getting impatient.

"I think you need stitches." Jou replied subconsciously excited knowing that he would be able to poke a needle into his enemy's face. Kaiba swatted Jou's hand away from his face.

"What makes you think that?" Kaiba said in an 'I know everything' kind of tone.

"It should have stopped bleeding by now." Jou replied in an equally 'all knowing' manner as he lifted his hand once more. He didn't need to touch his face anymore, inside he just really wanted to feel his soft skin. He couldn't think of a reason why. Kaiba shifted his eyes to a different place in the room and he happened to notice how bare the walls were. They were unpainted and there were no picture frames on the wall. Jounouchi started to ruffle through the kit looking for the needle and thread.

"You've done this before, right?" Kaiba asked looking back at him. He almost sounded nervous.

"Oh… yea many times." Jou said almost a little too late.

To be honest he had only done it once before to himself to stitch up a cut he got from falling down the stairs at his old apartment with his dad. Jou would have taken Seto to the hospital, but he wanted to get back at him for all the fights they had, and him always losing them. He put some black thread through one of the thin needles. He brought it close to Kaiba's face and he fidgeted a little bit.

"Don't move dumbass." Jou said while deciding where to start.

"Wait, wait." Kaiba backed up into the couch. "Don't you have anything to freeze my face with?" He asked, his words sounding a little jagged.

"What are you scared? Don't be a woose." Jou said mockingly. Kaiba hesitantly moved back forward.

"Just get it over with…" Kaiba said crassly.

Jou smirked as he pierced through his skin. Kaiba cringed and shut his eyes tightly. Jou was too focused on his stitching to acknowledge Kaiba's pain. Even though he was trying his best to hide it Seto was in a lot of pain, whether it was that the area of the cut was sensitive, or Jou not knowing what the hell he was doing. A small whine escaped Kaiba's lips. Jou heard it and looked up at his eyes. They opened slightly when he stopped stitching, his jaw was clenched. Jou bit his lip. He thought of how beaten Kaiba was before he helped him out and was feeling guilty for putting him through even more pain. He tried getting through the rest of the stitches as fast as possible.

After Jounouchi finished he went back to the washroom and packed everything away, when he walked back into the living room he saw Kaiba sleeping again. Jou smiled as he saw the other boy, he looked to peaceful. '_Wait what?!'_ Jou shook his head and stopped smiling. He went and sat down on the far seat of the couch away from Kaiba. He decided to let him sleep and ask questions when he woke up.

It was a couple hours later and Jou had realized he completely forgot about school and his date with Mai. He made up his mind that he would apologize in person to her the next day. He was leaning on his hand watching the tv on low audio. In the corner of his eye he could see Kaiba rubbing his eyes and stretching. He yawned quietly and looked around the room and saw some american show on tv with Japanese subtitles. He looked over at Jou and his 'natural expression' of a glare came back. Jou looked over at him.

"Hey." Jou said awkwardly in his Brooklyn accent before looking back at the tv. After about half a minute of silence Kaiba replied,

"Where's your washroom?" Jou looked over at him without turning his head.

"Down the hall, first on your left." Kaiba got up and could actually walk on his own. Slowly, but at least he could do it.

He limped going around the couch, and, only for a moment, Jou thought he could see a light pink on his enemy's cheeks. He brushed it off and continued watching the show. Seto went in the washroom and closed the door. He looked in the mirror to see his offensive appearance. He gingerly touched the stitches on his chin, then looked for a small cloth or something of that sort to get the dried blood off his face. He found one hanging off a hook on the door. He got the cloth damp and gently rubbed the blood off going even softer on the places with bruises. He unbuttoned his shirt with shaking hands to reveal yellow and purple bruises all over his torso and abdomen. Kaiba bit his lip and touched some of them even though it hurt. He swallowed hard before he walked over to the shower curtain and slid it open. '_Can't believe i'm going to shower here.'_ He thought to himself as he twisted a knob that turned on the shower head.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter you'll find out why Kaiba was beaten up! ^.^**

**-G**


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY WHICH WILL BE LIME IN LATER CHAPTERS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**.

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Kaiba stood underneath the hot water, each drop like a bullet hitting his sensitive bruises. He put his hands on the wall and leaned for support. He still wondered how his secret got out. He never told anyone he wasn't close to, and he never did anything publicly in school. Even though he wanted to stay strong, stay composed, stay calm, he couldn't help but let the tears fall. He could use the excuse that it was the pain his body was in, when really the pain internally was almost unbearable. The only people he ever told about his secret were Mokuba and his stepfather, well, he didn't exactly tell his stepfather. He found out through other means. His stepfather certainly was not proud. Seto knew that he could not be himself around others, the reputation he made for himself was so strong that people would probably think he was joking around, but then again, did he ever _joke around?_ He lost track of how long he was standing under the water and was reminded of where he was by the shaking of his body and the jittering of his teeth.

He shut off the water and stepped onto the faded blue mat on the floor. He grabbed a towel and rubbed his hair down, then his body. Taking as long as he could not wanting to have to walk past Jonouchi. '_Would I thank him? What if he asks questions. Maybe I should just wait till he forgets I'm here.'_ Seto's thoughts went frantic for the first time since he was a child. He took a deep breath then looked down at his dirty white dress shirt he wore underneath his blue school jacket he left where he was beaten. '_Should I ask for clothes? That would be weird right?'_ Kaiba was so out of sorts he didn't know if anything would actually come out of his mouth when he went to talk to Jou. He wrapped a towel around his waist and decided he would just go for it.

Jou heard the bathroom door open and the room started to get a little warmer from the steam. '_What was that? Like an hour long shower?' _He looked over his shoulder in the direction of the hallway. Kaiba walked down the hall and into Jou's eyesight. Jonouchi swallowed hard as he looked at Seto's low hanging towel, revealing his sharp v-line. He was shocked. Jou had never even seen Kaiba in a t-shirt let alone half naked. Kaiba looked at Jou's visible… discomfort? Kaiba cleared his throat at an attempt to end the awkward vibe in the room. Jou quickly realised how strange he must have looked, his mouth was open slightly and he just stared. He looked away back at the tv and felt his cheeks heat up. Kaiba pulled up his towel up to his stomach and furrowed his eyebrows.

"... er… do you have any clothes I could borrow?" Kaiba was trying hard to think of an insult to end that with but he felt that wouldn't be a great thing to do. Considering Jou could throw him out naked if he felt the need to.

'_right I should have thought about that.'_ Jou thought before it got even more stiff and awkward in the room "Uh, yea just give me a minute."

He got up and brushed past Kaiba not meeting his eyes. Jonouchi dug through his dresser in search for something. He knew he had nothing to meet up to Kaiba's standards, but what did he want him to do? Become a millionair? He picked out a warm cotton blue knitted sweater with a picture of a horse on it. Jou almost felt embarrassed making Kaiba wear something like that, it looked like it was made for a child, but it was the only other warm article of clothing he owned, putting aside the one he was wearing right at that moment. He picked up some black slacks as well and folded them up trying to hide the design on the blue sweater as best a possible. Kaiba was still standing in the hallway, his arms were crossed and he was leaning against the white wall. Jou handed him the clothes Seto had his regular glare on his face and took the outfit.

"You can change in my room if ya want…" Jou gestured down to the door at the end of the hall. Kaiba didn't reply but he walked past him and into the room. He shut the door and placed the clothes on the bed. He put on his own black boxer-briefs and then got into the slacks. He unfolded the sweater and his eyebrow twitched as he looked at the kiddy design of the horse. '_Is this a joke or something?' _Kaiba thought angrily to himself as he slipped it over his head. The cotton was a little itchy on his skin but that didn't matter. The first thing he felt was comfort. The sweater was so warm. '_I guess this is like one of those sweaters you get from your grandmother or something dumb like that...' _Kaiba thought before turning around to look in the mirror. The sweater was almost two sizes too big and cut a little too low showing his collar bones. He blushed slightly as he thought how ridiculous he looked with the dumb horse design. '_I bet he just wants to take pictures to try to humiliate me.' _Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed before leaving the room and walking slowly back down the hall.

He arrived in the living room, Jou didn't seem to notice him which was good. He glanced at the clock on Jonouchi's stove; It read _9:45 pm. 'I bet Mokuba is wondering where I am. I should get a taxi and get out of here.' _Jonouchi looked behind him and did a double-take as he saw Kaiba in the foolish outfit he put together. He bit his cheek trying not to laugh but then he couldn't keep it in any more. Jou bursted into laughed and fell back on the couch. Kaiba could feel his cheeks heating up once again and he clenched his fists tight by his side.

"Shutup mutt!" Seto yelled his way, but Jou kept laughing for a little while more before he sat back up to look at Kaiba. He had his arms crossed covering most of the design and he was looking away from Jou out the window. Jonouchi bit the side of his lip and smiled.

"It's a nice change from the regular clothes you always wear!" Jou tried to lighten up his enemy's mood even though what he said was obviously not true. Kaiba just grunted and glared at Jou, his face no longer red. Jou's smile turned into a frown as he looked at Kaiba's bruised face and the stitches on his chin.

"What?" Kaiba asked impatiently. Mirroring his grimace.

"Why _did _you get beaten up?" Jou knew he shouldn't feel bad, this was probably just the universe getting back at Kaiba for being such a jerk to everyone. But he couldn't help feeling like there was bigger meaning behind it, no one would just beat him up out of the blue without reason. He had so much money he could hire people to _kill _them if he wanted to. Kaiba looked back out the window at the dark streets of Domino city.

"That's none of your concern." Kaiba replied almost monotone as if he was designed to feel nothing at all. This infuriated Jonouchi, he went out of his way to help out Seto's sorry ass and stitched him up and he won't even give him a reason for all his efforts.

"What the hell do you mean it's 'none of my concern'?" Joey questioned aggravatedly. Kaiba looked back Jou's face. He glared but soon his eyes seemed to soften into… sadness? Jou thought that's what he saw but he couldn't be sure. Jou lifted an eyebrow at Kaiba impatiently still wanting an answer.

"Is it too much for your small brain to comprehend that I don't want to talk to you dog?!" Kaiba replied harshly with sadness still painted on his face. Deep down Kaiba really _did_ want to talk to someone about it, but he didn't know how to. His secret was such a petty thing to some people, but not to the people at Domino High. People acted like it was the plague. People like him stayed concealed and didn't share it with even their closest companions. Jou and Kaiba just stared for a while. Seto just kept frowning wanting so bad to just scream. When he told his brother about his secret it took so much off his chest and he felt like he could finally breath, his brother was too young to understand what it really meant so it didn't affect their relationship in the slightest. But it's been so long and Kaiba was feeling even more trapped.

"Just… tell me." Jonouchi was so curious now that he was sure there was bigger meaning behind the fight. '_Who would have the guts? and why?!'_

Kaiba bit his cheek trying not to say anything. He already decided he wasn't going back to school, he would finish the courses at his home. '_He'll just find out when he goes to school tomorrow anyway… it would be better if I just told him myself wouldn't it?' _Kaiba tried to convince himself that was true. He leaned against the wall and stared at the white paint in front of him. He had never felt so much anxiety in his life. His heart was beating to fast he wouldn't be surprised if Jou could hear it from the couch. He swallowed once more before opening his mouth. At first nothing came out and he just kept opening and closing his lips before he finally spoke.

"I- umm…" He stuttered and his cheeks were even redder than they were when he put on the ridiculous outfit. He closed his eyes and let out a broken sigh. "I'm gay."

**Alright! I'll leave it at that! Sorry for the slight OOC in this chapter but I couldn't help it ^/^ Thanks for reading, if you liked it please leave a review!**

**-G**


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY WHICH WILL BE LIME IN LATER CHAPTERS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**.

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Kaiba gasped and immediately covered his mouth. '_Why the fuck did I just tell him that?!'_ He was freaking out and still didn't look over at Jonouchi. Deep down he knew he felt better saying it outloud, it had been pent up inside him for so long he wasn't sure if he would have just blurted it out one day in the middle of class. '_Maybe it was for the best that they found out.' _He started to think of the people who beat him. He didn't know who they were in person but he got a good look at each of their faces. There were three of them. Kaiba snapped back from his thoughts and was trying to prepare himself for Jou's reaction. It's not like Jou could hurt him, Seto was much stronger- well, maybe he wasn't stronger right now. He turned his head slightly to get a glimpse of Jonouchi's face.

Jou was frowning and his eyes were wide. His cheeks were a little pink, but then again, Kaiba's cheeks were red.

'_W-why did he tell me that?! Is he kidding… I mean, would he do that? What do I say?!' _Jou knew he had to say something but he just couldn't think of _what?_

"Err…" Jou discreetly pinched himself on the arm to make sure he wasn't sleepin. Kaiba's face returned into it's usual scowl and he glared. "Uhh… ha…" Jou tried to see if it was a joke but Kaiba didn't laugh or smile. He didn't do anything that would have given him a clue as to what's going on. Truthfully Kaiba had no idea what to say either. '_What do you say in this situation? Well… I don't feel bad. I'm pretty sure if he were to do something he would have tried already. But what is this reaction?! I can't tell what he's thinking.' _Kaiba continued think about how to end this horrible conversation.

"Ok…" Jou finally got out. He bit his lip and Kaiba looked back over at him still glaring. The air in the room around them was so heavy and it felt like every second they stood there was a whole hour. Jou backed up to the far seat of the couch to make room for Kaiba. Seto looked over and thought that Jou was moving to get away from him. '_How childish.' _He thought even though it hurt him a little. He glared bullets at Jonouchi.

"Uh… what? I just thought you might wanna sit that's all..." Jou was still feeling extremely awkward and embarrassed. '_Shouldn't I like this? I have something against him now right?' _Kaiba was a little surprised at the gesture, his eyes were still glaring but they softened slightly. He crossed his arms still aware of the terrible blue sweater he was wearing. Hesitantly, he walked over and sat on the couch looking ahead instead of at Jou. Kaiba kept looking ahead with perfect posture, though it hurt his back to do so. He knew he dropped cover in front of Jou but he decided to put it back up as if nothing happened. He felt like it could slip at any moment and he would be exposed once again. Jonouchi cleared his throat. '_I should just play it cool right? I mean I do want to know more...' _

"So… You like... guys?" Jou said that slowly and it didn't quite come out the way he thought it would judging by Kaiba's reaction. He rolled his eyes and looked away. "Ok…" Jou said once again. '_why do I feel so pulled? So interested in him now? I just… have never seen him so open before.' _Jou rubbed the back of his neck and brought his knees up to his chest. "Can you… tell me?" Kaiba looked back over him glaring but all the while looking confused.

"Tell you _what?"_ He asked bluntly raising an eyebrow. Jou didn't know if he should ask.

"Umm… what happened at school?" Kaiba just stared at Jou, every once in a while he would switch the eye he was looking at. He turned his head away again.

"No." He replied uncrossing his arms and putting one on the side if the couch. Jou furrowed his eyebrows a little.

"Hey. I could throw you out in that ugly outfit if I wanted to. So just… tell me." Jou was ready to do anything to get an answer. '_Why does he want to know?!'_ Kaiba screamed in his head. He tapped his fingers on the arm rest. Then he relaxed into the back of the couch crossing his arms. Jonouchi watched as Seto closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't see what there is to tell. I just got beaten up is all…" That sounded so dumb coming out of his mouth Kaiba immediately regretted saying anything. Jou could tell it was a lie.

"That's not true… otherwise you wouldn't have told me, well, you know." Jou had him figured out and smirked. Kaiba opened his eyes and bit his lip turning his head over to Jou. He was right. Kaiba looked down at the bottom of the sweater and played with the fabric trying to make it look like he was distracted.

"... I got beat up _because _of that…" Kaiba just stated what Jou already knew to save him more embarrassment. His cheeks heated up a little and he saw Jou raise an eyebrow from the corner of his eye. '_What else is there that I haven't told him?' _Kaiba continued to play around with the fabric. "I still don't know _how_ they figured it out. But I could hear the words they were using and I knew…" Kaiba's heart ached as he recollected the event.

_-It was early in the morning, Kaiba had just been dropped off for school in his family's black cadillac escalade. He walked down the empty path towards the school and noticed three large boys standing in a cluster beside the old portable. They were loud and obnoxious. One boy was talking about how he had sex with some hot girl the night before. Kaiba cringed internally. 'How can they be so open about such personal topics?' He clenched his jaw as he saw one of the boys point at him. They said something he couldn't quite make out. He glared and raised an eyebrow at the boy pointing. He walked past them and they were laughing, then the boy closest to him yelled, _

"_Hey faggot!" Kaiba stopped. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 'did he just say? …' Seto couldn't bring himself to say anything, he just kept the expression on his face and kept walking faster towards the entrance. One of the boys grabbed both his arms from behind and had him stuck. Kaiba immediate reaction was to struggle and try to kick the boy's knees from behind but kept missing. The boy pulled him back and a taller blonde boy punched him in the stomach. It all happened so fast that Seto just kept struggling, the wind was beaten out of him and he couldn't scream for help. He didn't even know if he would have screamed for help if he did have a voice. The three boys continued to hit him harder and harder, every once in a while Kaiba would hit back, which just gave the three even more adrenalin. He got punched once in the eye and cheek, when he fell to ground the cement cut his chin. He was lying on his stomach, the three boys kicked him a few more times then ran off._

_Kaiba was left there for two and half hours before Jonouchi found him lying there.-_

Jou just sat watching Kaiba's facial expressions change and gave him time to think. He felt even worse looking at the bruises on his face. A dark purple one underneath his eye, and a yellow one surrounding the stitch he gave him earlier.

"You know… maybe you should tell somebody… like the police or the principal?" Jonouchi suggested. Kaiba looked over to him and frowned. "Right, right…" Jou quickly said. '_his ego...' _Kaiba looked passed Jou and out the window. He watched some cars pass feeling crushed by the pressure of Jou's staring. Jou looked down and played with his thumbs now sitting crosslegged facing Kaiba. He glanced over at the clock and saw it read _10:54 pm_. "It's getting late…" Jou said looking up at Kaiba. Seto shifted his eyes to look at Jonouchi.

"... I can go get a taxi…" Kaiba said as he stood up slowly. Jou quickly reached out and grabbed Kaiba's wrist stopping him. Seto felt a shock go through his body from Jou's touch and turned around to meet eyes with him.

"You can uh… sleep here if you want. It's kinda late and I don't know if any taxis will come down this street…" Jou said lightly blushing. Kaiba's face was a scowl but he nodded. He looked down at his wrist and Jou quickly let go. "I'll go get some sheets and blankets." Jou got up from the couch and went to a closet in the hallway. He grabbed a white sheet and beige comforter. He came back out to see Kaiba sitting with his regular posture and his hands in fists on his lap.

"Here…" Jou said as he walked back into the room holding the bundled up fabric. Seto got up and Jou put the sheet around the cushions then put the comforter at the end of the couch. "Come and get me if you need anything." Seto glared thinking that Jou was treating him like a child.

"...Thanks…" Seto finally managed to spit out in a harsh tone. Jou turned around and was a little shocked. He then smiled and continued to walk to his room closing the door behind him.

...

Seto was under the comforter and it was getting increasingly itchy and hot in the clothes Jou gave him. He couldn't take it anymore and took off the sweater and put it on the ground. He laid this way for some time and it felt really nice. After a while longer of trying to fall asleep he was still burning up. He clicked his tongue and sighed getting up from under the blankets and going over the the window. He tried to get it open but it was jammed. '_Does he never open it or something? … "Come and get me if you need anything."' _He remembered Jonouchi saying. '_No this is stupid… I wonder if he would mind if I just slept in my boxers…' _Seto was a little ashamed to do it but he removed the slacks and folder them on top of the sweater. He crawled back under the blanket and slept comfortably for the rest of the night.

**Thanks for reading my new chapter! ^.^ If you liked it please leave a review!~**

**-G**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY WHICH WILL BE LIME IN LATER CHAPTERS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**.

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Jonouchi decided he would set his alarm with enough time to wake Kaiba up and get the both of them to school. The clock sounded at _7:30 am_ giving them until _8:30 am _to get to their first period class. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the living room. He decided it was probably a good idea to make coffee before waking Kaiba up. '_Oh yea that's right… Kaiba…" _He looked over at the couch and saw the sleeping boy, his face nuzzled into the large comforter. Once the coffee was done he poured it into two cups, he put a teaspoon of sugar and a small amount of milk in his own and left Kaiba's not knowing what he would have wanted. Jou walked over in front of the couch,

"Kaiba… hey… Kaiba…" He nudged his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. Kaiba just groaned and buried his face further into the blanket. "Get up…" Jou hit Kaiba harder on the arm and his eyes shot open. He blinked a couple times before staring icily up at Jou.

"What is it?" He asked muffled under the fabric closing his eyes again. Jou frowned. '_Not a morning person?'_ He thought before he walked back to the kitchen.

"It's school that's what." He said before taking a sip of his coffee. Kaiba mumbled something Jou couldn't make out. "What was that?" Jou asked.

"I said I'm not going." Kaiba brought his face out from under the blanket and took a breath.

"Wha? How come?" Jou soon remembered the reason why, "Because of what happened yesterday? Isn't that kinda like letting them win? You aren't a coward are ya?" Jou asked so many questions and began to annoy Kaiba. '_But I do see his point, it would be like letting them win.' _He thought.

"I made coffee." Jou interrupted his thoughts, "How do you like it?" Kaiba wanted to ignore him and go back to sleep but he answered any way.

"Black." Kaiba said sitting up. The comforter slid off his torso and down onto his thighs showing his midriff. He rubbed his eyes once more before Jou came with his coffee. He reached a hand out but didn't get a cup placed into his hand. He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up to see a stunned Jonouchi. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Kaiba spat.

"Errr… why are you naked?" Jou asked frowning. Kaiba rolled his eyes and glared before yanking the cup out of Jou's hand.

"I'm not naked, idiot." Jou took his word on that and stayed standing in front of Kaiba for a while watching him take his first sip. Kaiba's eyebrow twitched and he scowled at Jou. "What is it now?" Kaiba asked impatiently. Before Jou could answer, Seto's stomach growled loudly. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. '_It has been a while since I ate something...'_

"Uhh… you want something to eat?" Jou asked rubbing the back of his head. Seto looked away out the window.

"...That would be nice." He leaned back into the couch and drank some more of his coffee.

While Jou was fixing something up Kaiba got up from the couch wearing just his black boxer-briefs. He went over to the folded clothes on the floor. He picked up the sweater then quickly threw it back crossing his arms remembering the silly pattern on the front. Jonouchi turned around to the counter to see Kaiba's fully exposed back. He bit his lip and blushed a little before Seto turned around to notice Jou's sudden attention. His eyes widened and he, too, blushed.

"What?" He asked the blonde embarrassed. Jou stared for a little longer zoning out as his eyes trailed up the brunette's bruised body, up to his clearly uncomfortable facial expression. Seto looked away keeping his arms crossed as if trying to hide. "Can I just have something to wear?" His face was almost completely red. Jou snapped out of it and looked away blushing mad.

"Oh! Y-yea! I'll just go get something you can wear to school without getting in too much trouble…" Jou walked quickly into his room and closed the door. '_What the hell was that?!' _Jou was starting to freak out a little. '_Was I just looking at the bruises or am I completely losing it?!' _Jou shooked his head and pulled his hair. After he felt calm enough he went to his dresser and dug around in it for a while and had no luck finding something that would be acceptable. '_Shit…' _He picked up a light-blue tank top and smelled it to make sure it was clean. '_there is no way he will wear this… and it will definitely not be allowed in class...although...' _Jou lifted up the shirt in front of himself. '_I would kinda like to see him in this all day.' _Jou smiled for a moment, '_...WAIT WHAT?!' _

Kaiba had already put on the black slacks off the ground and was standing at the end of the hall waiting for Jou to give him a shirt before he heard a short, quiet scream. He lifted an eyebrow and walked fast to the room. He was about to open the door but stopped himself and just knocked.

"Did something happen?" Kaiba asked through the door. '_Oh was that out loud? What's wrong with my brain?!' _Jonouchi thought franticly to himself.

"Oh… hah… no I just.." He opened the door only to walk right into Kaiba. Seto grabbed onto Jou's shoulders to steady him, his face was pressed against Kaiba's bare skin. As fast as he could he stood up straight and looked up at his face. And of course, he was glaring. "... Sorry." Jou said as he handed Kaiba the tank top. Jou was still standing extremely close to Kaiba as he looked at the shirt frowning.

"... is this a joke?" Kaiba asked harshly. "There is no way I'll get to wear this in class."

'_well why don't you just bribe them with all your money?' _Jou quickly thought of a solution, "Umm… how about you wear your school jacket over it? Is it dirty?" Kaiba thought about it for a minute then remembered his jacket was still lying at the school.

"It's at the school… but I could grab it before class." Kaiba mentioned. '_I would really like a drive though, I'm still really sore…' _

"Ok then… let's get ready to go." Jonouchi grabbed his jacket off his bed and hung it around his forearm while Kaiba pulled the tank top over his head. It was baggy, but a little too short exposing only half an inch of skin at the bottom. Kaiba didn't notice. But Jou did.

The two left the apartment completely forgetting about eating. Jou locked the door behind him. They walked outside and a nice breeze hit making Kaiba notice how short the shirt was. He pulled it down the best he could while they continued to walk but it just kept going back up. Kaiba just decided to ignore it and he put his hands in his pockets. Jonouchi was watching Seto from the corner of his eye. The wind made his hair blow slightly showing off his beautiful, blue, shimmering orbs. Jou's eyes travelled down lower to look at Kaiba's midriff, which was exposed even more thanks to the wind. Jou bit his lip then looked back ahead. He felt nervous in the silence while Kaiba was quite content. The breeze felt great on his face. '_Oh that's right. My face.'_ Seto remembered his offensive looking bruises and stitches. He wished that Jou was a chick so he could steal some makeup off him. He tried to think of other things but they all just went back to how everyone was going to react at school.

They arrived on the school premises and continued to walk towards the portable. Kaiba sighed then looked to his right to see that Jou was still walking beside him.

"Why are you still here mutt?" Insulting Jou was like second nature to Kaiba so he couldn't really help himself. Jou frowned at him. '_I thought we would be past this whole enemy thing after all that happened last night… or maybe he'll be back to the same Seto Kaiba from before.'_ Jou was a little sad thinking about that, he was kinda liking having Kaiba as an acquaintance.

"I don't know. I just thought you might want someone with you." Jou said honestly. Kaiba glanced over at him from the corner of his eye but didn't respond. It was true, and it hurt to admit it, he did want Jou to stay with him. Kaiba got a few timid looks from passing students and some even had the nerve to laugh. Jou felt furious when they did that and he couldn't think of a single reason why. He clenched his fists at his sides and kept walking with Kaiba, who didn't seem to care. Or at least he wasn't showing if he was caring or not. They finally made it to the portable and Kaiba's jacket was luckily still lying there. He picked it up and dusted it off. It wasn't too dirty. He slipped it on and buttoned it up covering up his bare skin.

"You good?" Jou asked before Kaiba rolled his eyes and kept walking towards the school.

**Thanks for reading! ^.^ Next chapter will revile how much the school really knows about Seto's secret! Please leave a review if ya want more!**

**-G**


End file.
